jackryanfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:SawBucks
[[User talk:SawBucks| Talk To leave me a message, click the "Leave Message" tab at the top of the page. I will get back to you on your discussion page instead of replying here. Skin Hey, no problem. I slightly modified the background image so that the soldier could be seen in the logo area. It looks pretty cool if I do say so myself. =) JoePlay (talk) 21:37, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Re: Update I love that new skin, great work. Mitchell Ensink 19:40, 5 May 2009 (UTC) How? Hey, I tried a few ways to add my signature, but I only have this: -- , How do I change it? what's wrong with it? :Hey thanks, now I can use it! Thank you very much -- 19:53, 9 May 2009 (UTC) ::Yes they're all from Endwar, I sometimes play on it so I take pictures of them and use it as pictures here. I've got all information about the European battalions, so I think it's not a problem to write them all, I may finish the other American and Russian battalions from Endwar when I'm done with the European ones. -- 20:02, 9 May 2009 (UTC) :::A'right, I'll keep an eye on that, I didn't know which category. Thanks, I saw the USA page so I wanted to make a European one right away. Anyway, I think the design of this wiki is great! I love it :) Take care xoxo -- 20:17, 9 May 2009 (UTC) I finished all European battalion from Endwar (also their leaders). When we talk about feet, square, inches, mph and all other units, make sure you use the European (km/h, metres, kilometres, kilograms) units as well. Because European people don't know how much a feet or mile is, we only know 1 mile is 1.6 kilometre :), so please make sure you use them both. -- 19:42, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi. Tom Clancy Wiki looks like it is in really good shape. I will add you guys to the spotlight list. Please keep an eye on your -- you have a few articles sneaking in there, and a few blank articles that could probably be deleted until somebody is ready to make them. -- Wendy (talk) 02:44, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Broken Hey, My computer has crashed today, so I may not go online for a few days, maybe my PC will be fixed tomorrow, but that remains uncertain, I'll try to come back online ASAP (I read the whole Endwar story so I may write it down in articles later) -- 19:29, 19 May 2009 (UTC) Computer I hope I can still help with the Wiki & the forum, my help is at your service ^^. Tomorrow, a computer ingineer will look to my PC and see what's wrong with it, it has probably to do with my videocard or virus, Sometimes I'm unable to turn on the screen of the monitor and most time he freezes, so it could be anything, that's why I ask someone who knows about computers :) 'cause i'm a big trouble maker when it comes to computer.. Hee I hope you won't forget me when all the people arrive and help this wiki, of course I'll be here most time to cover your back (figurally) ^^ -- 20:11, 19 May 2009 (UTC) fixed + Welcome back Hi, how were the holidays? Too bad you can't go on holiday forever ;-). Anyway.. My computer is fixed (for now) just a problem with hardware, sorry that I didn't make any more pages, I had to deal with my own wikia (mechscape), some things have changed and it caused a lot of time! So see you later m8 :) -- 16:34, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Back from Brussels Hi, I was in Brussels (capital of my country) for 2 days on a citytrip. It was quite fun, but now i'm ready to focus on the Tom clancy wiki =). I also try to help with the Dutch wikias and my wikia as well. Anyway I'm back in action *puts on sunglasses* ALMOST 300 PAGES :D -- 07:53, 30 May 2009 (UTC) Quotes Hee I found quotes of the real one and only Tom Clancy, shall I add them with other quotes? -- 07:15, 1 June 2009 (UTC) Conviction A'right, I'll add the quotes, some of them are really good you know! I have seen a lot about the conviction game at the E3 live so there are lots of new information we could use, let's try to keep convition up-to-date :) I have added also some pictures from E3 to the Conviction article , we could use them later or just make a gallery or something, I added them to the conviction page, if you know a place for it, just move it, I didn't know under which category I had to place the pictures -- 15:15, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Hey, when I read your favour, I tried to do that immediately, I'll try to bring on the maps to you :) but sometimes those terro's were really pissing me off xD, don't they know I just want to make a screenshot *sigh* -- 18:06, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Here are the maps, some maps aren't completed, because my tactical map was too small. I hope this may help you (those are not all maps, I quit for today because I got pretty frustrated by got pwned each and every time by terrorists who didn't like me very much) -- 18:22, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Location articles Well now you're making me think as well. First I was thinking to continue this way, but at the moment, I'm thinking the other way around, maybe we should delete them and start adding the smaller map images to the Location articles. Of course It'd be okay if you just continue this way, what do you think? (I have taken screenshots of all the terrorist hunt maps, but I'll try to add them to your page tomorrow) -- 20:22, 3 June 2009 (UTC) F2000 I moved it there because that's teh real name of the SC-20K. :O Darkman 4 19:15, 8 June 2009 (UTC) :http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/FN_F2000 Compare it with the SC-20K. Darkman 4 19:31, 8 June 2009 (UTC) ::Fine with me. Darkman 4 20:07, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Exams Hi, the next weeks, I have to make exams, so I won't be here for a while :) I'll see you later! Tudelz! -- 18:03, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Back :) Hey, my exams are almost over, untill tuesday, is there anything I can do now? =) *Waiting for order xD* -- 17:23, 18 June 2009 (UTC) note to all editors this is SawBucks, I will not be able to edit until sept. 11th, I am working on some project as soon as I get back I will be editing again. Thank you and happy editing -- 23:04, 7 July 2009 (UTC) :And I'm back!-- 17:46, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Thanks Got your message, man. Thanks a whole lot! I am a big fan of Ghost Recon and Splinter Cell, so you can bet I'll keep editing. Question: The war against Russia in Ghost Recon 1, do you know of an appropriate name for such an article, if I were to start one?Fire Eater 23:30, October 9, 2009 (UTC) Thanks, again! As a fan of Tom Clancy, I want to be sure that the articles here are the highest possible quality. It's not an easy effort, but it is worth the effort.Fire Eater 20:07, October 12, 2009 (UTC) -Just wanted to drop by and say thanks for your real world info, you've added some great things to all the right places, I know it sure can get hard with the Tom Clancy universe putting they're own "spin" on the way they see things.-- I'm glad I can be of help to the Tom Clancy Wiki. Right now I am only able to edit while I am at work when I have 5 minutes here and there. I think it's fun getting into the universe when you have so much detail, it seems more inviting. I will keep trying to add content when time becomes available. -Grimace427 13:05, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :What would you think of me adding images from my personal arsenal to the weapons pages? As I have practically no experience adding images to article pages perhaps I should add them to my talk page then someone else can place them in their respective pages? -Grimace427 13:36, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, so I added a few pics. Good luck with the article pages. My home page looks like crap, it seems the pics don't want to move once I insert them. Yes I'm a noob with wiki editing, but I promise to get some more work done with the content editing if I could get some help with the format editing. Thanks a bunch bro.- Grimace427 02:28, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :Haha I'm glad you liked them. They represent quite an investment. Some people go to the driving range, I go to the shooting range. I will practise moving pics on my user page, but I think we deserve someone better for the article pages(hint hint).- Grimace427 03:26, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Regarding the F2000 pic, sadly no it's not one of my collection. The pic is from a site that was selling them, more than 2 or 3 years ago. I don't think there is any copyright. I saw a few for sale at a gunshow, but $2,500 is a little steep for just one gun(ironic, I've spent more than $2,000 for the AR-15 with accessories). And it feels strange in the hands, not very ergonomic even though it was designed for that very purpose. Right now I'm hoping to find a deal on a Beretta Cx4 carbine. -Grimace427 12:47, November 3, 2009 (UTC) :The F2000 is a cool looking gun for sure, but it feels like a Ukulele(small guitar) when actually holding it. There were several at the gun show last time I went which was not long after I got my AR-15, and I was seriously considering it. But once I got the chance to hold it I never found it very confortable. The Steyr AUGa3, on the other hand, is one sweet gun(after mine of course). Next one I see I will buy. But if you were going to buy only one rifle, I would recommend the AR-15 due to it's HUGE aftermarket accessory market. You can change anything about it from grips, barrels, optics, triggers, anything at all. "Futuristic" guns like the F2000 have no major popularity so you would basically be stuck with what came in the box. If that's not a bad thing then no big deal. But it's more likely you would find the AR more comfortable in the end. If you find yourself in the Northern Virginia area give me a shout and we can hit the range...-Grimace427 21:51, November 3, 2009 (UTC) To clarify, the M4A1 is not mine. The guns on my user page are mine, as well as the ammo pics. All other pics were either taken of friend's guns or off the internet. I usually get pics from people selling their personal guns, who tend to take higher quality/clarity pics than off websites. Hey if you can take the pics on my user page and put them in some kind of gallery I would seriously appreciate it. I have tons of pics but every time I add one the formatting of the page goes to hell. Mayber if they were in a neat gallery I could add more. I have pics of my AR-15 when it was new, to an intermediate stage, to where it is now. Also if you could start the ammo pages(add it to the proper category, add links, etc) I could add full content as well as pics. I have lots of comparison pics(.22 vs. .50BMG!!!). :Legal issues sure do suck. Here in VA it's not a big issue. We have some of the most relaxed gun laws in the country. Class 3 and NFA restrictions still apply by the Feds, such as full-auto, grenades(bummer), rifle barrels less than 16in., shotgun barrels less than 18in., handguns with a shoulder stock, and silencers, are all restricted(not necessarily illegal, but you have to jump through flaming hoops of fire to buy them). I'll look into Minnesota gun laws and see if I could help any, though I am not a lawyer so I can't promise anything. But I wish you luck in your noisy endeavors. -Grimace427 01:07, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Ah bummer dude, well at least you have a good reason not to spend $10,000 on toys that cost hundreds more to feed and keep happy at the park(range). I go to the range maybe once every other month. 9mm cost 30 cents per round, .45 and .223 cost upwards of 50 cents per round. In one hour I could easily fire off 500 rounds, so that's about $250 right there. But I'd gladly take friends out to pop off a few rounds and have some fun no matter the cost. I hope everything works out over there. -Grimace427 12:51, November 4, 2009 (UTC) :Saweet, now my user page doesen't look like it belongs to a 12 year old! And I am very glad to hear things are looking up over there. Is it just me or are us two the only editors on this wiki? It seems there has been more activity between us in the past few days than the previous 6 months. I dunno, I like guns enough to learn a lot about them so I thought I'd share a bit. There's plenty left to do. -Grimace427 03:42, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Ammunition Infobox Yo SawBucks, just wondering if you would be interested in making a new infobox for the ammunition pages? It can be simple; country of origin, date introduced, bullet weight, muzzle velocity, energy. Minus the 4.6x30 and 5.7x28 rounds I have an example of all calibers. I will be taking some pics this weekend including comparison pics just for the TC wiki. -Grimace427 15:30, November 13, 2009 (UTC) :Congrats on the new job, I'm thinking of something new myself! I will make a list in every ammo page on the weapons that use them, and when the infobox is added there will be a nice space at the bottom of the article just for that. I will also be adding my own personal pics for the ammo as well as comparison pics on the general "Ammunition" page. We should then have a nice weapon/ammo section! There are actually quite a few missing weapon pages, mostly from Ghost Recon(weapon add-on pack) that I will be looking into. ::Also, congrats on 3,000+ edits...-Grimace427 20:22, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for that new infobox, things are looking good now. There's still something like 50+ weapons from the Ghost Recon weapon add-on pack and several more ammo calibers still to add. I think I will stick to the games' weapons as the movies and books tended to make them just generic "guns". -Grimace427 20:46, November 14, 2009 (UTC) I'm Back I finally just went out and bought a new computer, finding my Win. XP was harder than I thought. If anyone needs any help feel free to message me again. This new computer has a wide-screen monitor and I just found out that half of our pages including the main page are really distorted, mainly because I didn't know that this would happen when I was setting them up on my 11th year old computer. I think this is something we should discuss and figure out which setup we should go with.-- 07:00, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :Yo Welcome back. I might have noticed some distortion when using my home computer that is widescreen, but since I am mostly editing at work on a puny 1034x768 screen it hasen't made too much of a difference for me. Maybe my home computer isn't as widescreen as yours(panorama baby!) I myself am just coming off a crazy illness so I have been slacking on the weapons pages something fierce. I haven't given the Soviets any love so I should be getting on that soon. Peace! -Grimace427 12:45, December 11, 2009 (UTC) I think we need more material from Tom Clancy, be it games or films, to bring back more visitors. In the gaming world it's all Call Of Duty that we here are being overshadowed. To be candid while I liked reading The Bear and the Dragon(not finished reading), and of course Patriot Games, The Hunt for the Red October, and Clear and Present Danger, I am more a Sci-Fi geek and am more interested in the games. I fear this is true for most people our age. To many kids with ADD and not enough explosions(lately). -Grimace427 14:15, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Accounts Hey, I'm the one who made the page for John Clark, I want to know if I can still help on this wiki without making an account? 21:59, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :Oh yeah, that's not an issue at all. One reason people create accounts is to receive messages and to keep track of edits in their contributions area, but it's not a big deal if you don't create one. The only thing that I really ask is that you view some other pages that have been finished already and see how the whole "format" of the wiki pages are done here. You can also find our infobox's for articles at Category:Infobox_Templates which we ask be placed on almost all articles that can use one. Category:Templates hold all of our templates that can be viewed and placed on pages. I read your John Clark work the other day and you seem to be off to a good start. If you do edit a page that seems like there may be a range of information that can still be added, just go ahead and add a to the very top of the page just to let others know. I'll leave his message here and on your IP's talk page. We appreciate the work and hope you stick around!-- 11:47, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hey! Thanks! I'm glad to be here. -- Walker guy94 14:41, March 20, 2010 (UTC) ULA All I want to do is list known members, attacks, ect. Anything you think belongs on it. --Conqueror of all Zombies 16:44, March 21, 2010 (UTC) No problem, I'm reading the novel right now, but can't remember much off the top of my head. Conqueror of all Zombies 01:28, March 22, 2010 (UTC) SplinterCell Demo/Future Soldier Trailer Yo SawBucks, it's been awhile since I've posted and I have no good excuses. I just played the demo for Splinter Cell but I must say it felt a little clunky. I'm sure the actual release will be cleaned up but the gameplay is not really my style. I'm hoping the storyline adds some motivitaion because I felt no drive or purpose going through the mission. Other than dying it seemed like I could not fail. But hopefully like I said the actual release will add to the suspense with storyline..................But the Future Soldier trailer!! HOLYCRAP!!! That was pretty effing awesome! I know the gameplay for the previous Ghost Recon games was strange for some, especially aiming. Time will tell if it will be redone to modern standards or if it will be just a tweak of the original. In any case, the future looks bright(no pun intended). I'll try to get some info for the TC wiki but it looks like you are doing pretty well already. I really have no excuse for my slackingness, so time for me to get back to work! Peace. -Grimace427 16:32, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Mark 23 The Mk .23 is not mine. Another user added the pic. However depending on your locale you would need to fill out the Form 2 with the BATF and pay a $200 tax stamp. After a lengthy background check they send you the stamp and paperwork allowing you to purchase a suppressor just like purchasing a firearm. Certain areas like Washington D.C., New York City, Chicago, Republic of California, all have their own additional restrictions. Each NFA(Suppressor, Full-Auto, Short Barreled Rifle, etc...) requires a seperate tax stamp. I am considering getting a suppressor for my Glock but not at this present time. I will get my Concealed Carry Permit first. -Grimace427 12:13, April 8, 2010 (UTC) No. It was released on News Sites all over the Internet, though. :) Roger Murtaugh 18:41, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Thanks For Tip - Category:Images Link O.K thanks for telling me. Re: Favor Done. You have admin rights now. Hey Hey SawBucks. Writing wikis are fun :) Archer and Kestrel Weapons Hey looking at the pictures Archer is holding an H&K MP-5 SD and Kestrel is holding a dual-tone FN Five-Seven in flat dark earth. If the producers did not get the licenses to protray the actual weapons they might just be look-alikes with minor differences. Oh and by the way, I was adding images to the weapon pages but every time I edited the infoboxes the info went blank and I had to completely remake the entire infobox. This was both at work and at home. Any ideas? -Grimace427 18:35, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :According to the list, both the Five-Seven and the MP5-SD are indeed listed. :As for the infobox shenanigans, it is happening with every infobox I try to edit. I first hit edit this page, then edit the infobox itself. Making any change at all causes all info to be erased when I save the page. The only fix so far was to completely remake the infobox and add all info again. -Grimace427 21:55, July 28, 2010 (UTC) : ::AHA! I found the "source mode" button again. So stupid, I've got this figured finally. This function is blocked at work due to our network security system though. -Grimace427 00:35, July 30, 2010 (UTC) HAWX 2 I made a Hawx 2 page but i need it put into the series page under hawx 2 if you don`t mindAdmiralmorris 22:27, August 13, 2010 (UTC) hawx 2 page thanks for fixing that page up for me im still a little new to all this we need a page for alex hunter the newest member of the h.a.w.x squadAdmiralmorris 11:55, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Of course. No problem, friend. Roger Murtaugh 17:19, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Splinter Cell Are you a fan of Splinter Cell? SirLinkalot96 18:54, March 19, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 *I sure am Link, I sure am. Single player is always Splinter Cell, multiplayer is always Rainbow for me (finishing Duty right now though).-- 01:26, March 20, 2011 (UTC) I saw it in an article on 1Up.com a while back. They WERE supposed to release the movie in 2010, but I heard that it's scheduled for 2013. Splinter Cell: Conviction is my favorite SC game :) SirLinkalot96 03:49, March 20, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 K, I was just looking through some Splinter Cell Movie things on google, and I just saw that Tom Clancy is directing the film, and that David Beron is going to be Sam Fisher. I think it should have been George Clooney =/ SirLinkalot96 03:52, March 20, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Actually, I'm going to erase my edit on the Splinter Cell movie because I want to verify that I can find the article and that it is real. Is that okay? SirLinkalot96 16:45, March 20, 2011 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Thanks Clancy Novels Thank you for the note!I would like to know if you created this site and what tom clancy books you have read. T hanks. :D Me Nitsuj77 Cool, but could you hook me up with the creater of the site, or atleast give me me his user name? HELP Hi its me Nitsuj77 my 11 year old son wants to start reading tom clancy, what books would you reccomend?Please get back to me soon, Nitsuj77. *Hi me Nitsuj77 again. my son will enjoy the Net Force Explorers ''but when he is done with the series would you reccomend the ''Net Force Series or what books would you say (he has read Ghost Recon and Endwar)? *Thank you, would Splinter Cell book series work out all right?Thanks Nitsuj77. Ghost Recon Alpha article Please revise and edit this article: http://tomclancy.wikia.com/wiki/Ghost_Recon:_Alpha The official running time of the short film is 20 minutes and it hasn't yet been released. It looks like you wrote that article about the teaser trailer ''(promoting the short that in return promotes the game) ''first released to last year's San Diego Comic-con audiences and later exclusively released at Gametrailers.--Tuscan